<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>under the bridge by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074325">under the bridge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, I mean happy if you like retributive justice, It's not with them guys, M/M, Mentioned past non-con, Yuri stabs someone, kinkmeme fill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point in the past, Yuri was sexually assaulted by a noble brat at the academy, who ended up getting away with it. When a familiar face shows up to harass Yuri, He's better equipped (with a dagger).</p><p>But when Balthus stumbles upon their altercation, things get a little more complicated. Or in other words, "Balthus just wants to protect the one guy he'd go bi for from prison"</p><p>[Kinkmeme fill]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, FE3H Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>under the bridge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cw: read the tags, past-non-con references and also stabby murder. Prompt in the end notes.</p><p>oh yeah, comments give authors life, so smash that comment button if you enjoyed or want to inspire me with another fill</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a good month, all things considered. Most of Fodlan is busy with the war and shit, and that sure sucks for them, but it’s made life a hell of a lot easier for Abyss. A good month means that there’s enough food to give out to the people who need it, and no stray bandits try messing with their turf. Kind of a low bar, so most months have been good lately. That might change come winter, but hey, they’ll take what they can get, right?</p><p>Even on a good month, it’s not often that Balthus manages to drag Yuri out of Abyss for a night on the town. Tonight’s an exception, though! Even Yuri’s gotta want to see the sunset every now and again. Probably helps that he pilfered a fat stack of Balthus’s coin over their bets earlier. </p><p>And he’s got no shortage of thoughts about that, buddy.</p><p>“All I’m sayin’ is, if a guy’s really gonna come into the ring wearing that shit, he’d better be prepared to get knocked on his ass. Guy was all style, no substance.” Balthus kind of knows he’s rambling, but he’s a few tankards in now, and that’s enough to get him all buzzed up and happy.</p><p>“Be that as it may, he won his round. Got all the way to the semifinals, didn’t he? Perhaps his style threw off his opponents - gave him the winning edge?”</p><p>“Hmph.” Balthus takes a swig of his ale. “Idiots, then. I woulda punched the guy out, easy. Gotta be pretty dumb to get thrown off by a cape.”</p><p>“And yet, it was the cape that made you bet against him, wasn’t it?” Yuri smirks. “At the very least, you have to admit it was a nice change of pace.”</p><p>“Heh, maybe.”</p><p>Balthus can’t deny that there’s another reason he always invites Yuri along. Sure, he could drink alone, but that’s pretty depressing. He could drink with his pals from the fighting ring, but… Yuri makes for good conversation. He’s a thousand layers deep, and every time Balthus learns something new about him - whether it’s a tidbit of his past, or just what kind of cakes he likes best - it’s a small victory.</p><p>And, well, he’d never speak it aloud, but the guy’s a fuckin’ knockout. It’s not the first time he’s gone for a guy, but it doesn’t happen often. Hard not to fall for Yuri, though, because he’s perfect. He’s got the prettiest eyes on this side of the mountains, and probably all of Fodlan, if he’s being honest. He’s smart and shit, and he’s good people. But the best part? Yuri could kick his ass any day of the week.</p><p>And he’d look good doin’ it, too.</p><p>“No way... Heh, I’d recognize that hair anywhere.” A weasely voice pierces through Balthus’s thoughts.</p><p>Yuri stiffens. Pale fingers clench around his tankard. Little stuff, but Balthus has never caught him all nervous before. Not really in his nature to show that kinda thing.</p><p>“Well, well. If it isn’t Rowe’s little whore.” The idiot laughs, unbearably nasal. “But you’re not even a sham noble anymore, are you? Just a dirty, common whelp. Didn’t realize this was a brothel, too!”</p><p>Yuri glares into his tankard, still as a stone. Balthus can practically see him counting to ten.</p><p>What the hell is this guy thinking, talking to Yuri like that? Bastard. Balthus turns to size the guy up. He’s a scrawny bastard, too. Guy probably can’t even lift a barrel of ale!</p><p>“Ah, well, street trash will always be street trash. Even <i>your</i> fancy feathers can’t hide that, huh?”</p><p>He talks like he’s got a hundred more pounds of muscle than he really does. Telltale sign of a noble brat. Gotta be some highborn sticking his nose where it doesn’t belong. Yuri is too civil to start a bar fight, but Balthus certainly isn’t.</p><p>“The fuck is your problem?” Balthus growls. He’s about ready to punch the fucker out, but Yuri quietly lays a hand over his arm.</p><p>“Let it go.” Yuri murmurs.</p><p>He shouldn’t. Balthus shouldn’t let those words go unpunished. Every bone in his body is tellin’ him that this guy needs a real good beating. But whatever this is, it’s Yuri’s fight, and he can respect that much. Still...</p><p>“He’s with me, pal. So you can fuck right off, or this is gonna get messy.” Balthus glares at him. </p><p>It’s enough to make the wimp back down. He grumbles something before he bugs off, but Balthus doesn’t catch it, and it’s probably better that way, isn’t it.</p><p>“Asshole…” Balthus shakes his head. “You okay?”</p><p>“Peachy.” Yuri rolls his eyes. “No point wasting your time on him, friend.”</p><p>“Wanna tell me what that was about?” He asks, quiet as he can manage.</p><p>“Not particularly, no.” Yuri takes a sip from his tankard. Guy’s good at hiding his emotions, but Balthus can still make out the rage simmering under the surface. It’s in the way he keeps his eyes trained on his reflection in the metal tankard, and the ice in his eyes. Despite how calm he looks, he’s absolutely <i>seething</i>.</p><p>“I’ve got your back, Yuri. Just say the word and I’ll-”</p><p>“Don’t.” He snaps. Yuri sighs and pinches his nose. Softer, he says, “Sorry, friend. I know you mean well. But I’d rather you not get caught up in all that.”</p><p>Balthus nods. Doesn’t like it, but he nods. No use in arguing the point. Balthus would never ask Yuri to deal with his debt collectors. This seems like a different thing, but he’s not dumb enough to say that out loud.</p><p>Balthus finishes his tankard in relative silence. Neither of them has enough nerve to strike up a new conversation after that, but it’s alright. The ambiance of the bar takes care of that. The good bard in the corner keeps things going well enough with a tune, and a couple of rogues are having a close game of darts. Fun to watch, but Balthus could never throw ‘em too well.</p><p>“Watch my drink, I’ve got to take a piss.” Yuri slides off the barstool and heads off. And Balthus could get if he needs a minute alone, but Balthus has also been to this inn a dozen times and change, and he’s not walking towards the bathrooms.</p><p>Damnit.</p><p>Well, Balthus wouldn’t be a good bro if he just let Yuri walk out alone. What if that brat tried to jump him and get revenge? Yuri could probably knock him flat in a fair fight, but nobles like that don’t have much honor to speak of. Balthus knows that well enough.</p><p>Balthus gets up to follow him.</p><p>“Best not be running off on your tab, von Albrecht!” The barkeep shouts.</p><p>“Ah, shit, sorry. Didn’t mean to - honest!” Balthus slides a few gold pieces over the counter. It’s a sizable tip - not ‘cause he can afford it, but because he doesn’t have time to slow down and work through the damn arithmetic.</p><p>Still, the short interruption alone is enough for Balthus to lose track of Yuri. He rushes out the door, searching around for any trace of him, but he’s too quick. Balthus wanders around for a good little while until finally, he stumbles upon a bit of noise. Soft whispers from an alleyway draw him closer.</p><p>He walks up slowly. Quietly as he can manage. Best to scope out the situation, right? Not that he’s really good at the whole ‘stealth and forethought’ thing, but he’s in for an earful if he barges in and gets Yuri hurt. Fuck, Balthus doesn’t want Yuri hurt.</p><p>He peeks into the alleyway. Two slim figures - Yuri and the noble runt.</p><p>“Heh, I knew you couldn’t stay away.” The fool crowds him into the wall. His hand is far, <i>far</i> too close to Yuri’s neck for Balthus’s liking. “How about you get on your knees? You looked prettier with my cock in your mouth.” </p><p>He sneers and grabs Yuri’s jaw.</p><p>That the fucker would even dare touch him like that - molten anger floods through him. It’s all he can do to hold himself from hurling a fucking fireball at the guy right then and there. Balthus is still reeling when Yuri moves, graceful as a killer river. He grabs the brat by the scruff of his tunic and slams him into the alley wall. Little lordling doesn’t even manage a crude retort before Yuri jams a knife into his neck. </p><p>It’s messy. Yuri doesn’t do messy, except for, apparently, now. The guy twitches violently. Blood pours out of his mouth and sprays out from the cut in his neck. His eyes roll back into his head as he goes limp and lifeless. Yuri steps back, all steady and calm like he doesn’t have blood on his face.</p><p>“Woah, what the hell?!” Balthus rushes towards them. The guy’s body slumps over onto the ground.</p><p>Yuri turns towards him, startled. He narrows his eyes in disapproval. </p><p>“You didn’t watch my drink?”</p><p>“What the fuck, pal?”</p><p>“Would you stop yelling?” Yuri sighs, way too nonchalant. “The situation doesn’t call for it.”</p><p>“You just stabbed a guy in broad fuckin’...” Balthus scratches his head. It’s night, so he can’t really say ‘daylight’. “You just stabbed a guy way out in the open, Yuri. How can you expect me not to freak a little?”</p><p>“Come now, Balthus. You’ve seen me kill plenty of men before, this really isn’t as big a deal as you’re making it.”</p><p>“<i>Bandits</i>, Yuri. No one’s gonna arrest you for killing bandits.”</p><p>“I’ve killed church soldiers too, and here we are.” Yuri huffs. He picks the guy up under his arms and drags him over to the bridge. “A little help, friend?”</p><p>It’s wild that Balthus just helps him dump a dead noble in the river, but… Fuck, that’s where he is in life, isn’t it? Not like he’s all that opposed to Yuri killing the guy, but Goddess, he could use a little context, yeah?</p><p>“Not the fucking point, Yuri.” He grumbles.</p><p>With the body gone - out of sight, that is - Balthus can at least cool down enough to remember that Yuri knows what he’s doing. The guy is a seasoned assassin, after all. Not that it makes things that much better.</p><p>Still, isn’t he usually a little… cleaner about shit? A little more careful? Yuri flips his cloak inside out and buttons it up, concealing the bloody tunic underneath. He washes his face with a bit of river water, and soon enough, you’d have to be looking pretty closely to tell he just killed a guy in cold blood. But...</p><p>“Talk to me, Yuri.” Balthus pleads.</p><p>“Not here.” He whispers.</p><p>“But you will, yeah?”</p><p>But they’re gonna talk about it. They need to talk about it. But not here.</p><p>Yuri sighs. “Fine. Only because I can tell you’re not going to walk away, because you never do what’s in your best interest.”</p><p>They run into a couple of his brawler buddies on the walk back to Abyss. They’re probably drunk enough they don’t notice how uncharacteristically quiet Balthus is being. That much is a blessing in itself, but shit, every moment drags on longer and longer. </p><p>He’s so goddamn jittery. How does Yuri seem so calm? Not that he’s got qualms about killing and shit, especially not with the war and all, but-</p><p>It’s that Yuri ran on ahead, and Balthus wasn’t there. And that’s on him. All the little details he’s unveiled about Yuri, all the tangled bits of his past he’s managed to unravel - shit feels like he’s back at square one with the guy.</p><p>When they get back to Abyss, Yuri heads right to his chambers. He doesn’t tell Balthus to follow, but he doesn’t seem surprised when Balthus follows, either. Balthus plops down on the bed and tries not to look as worried as he feels, but that’s a losing game. Can’t even stop the little fidget in his foot.</p><p>“Stop looking at me like that.” Yuri says. He lights the tiny hearth with a candle, and the room goes from dim to a little less dim.</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Care for some tea?” Yuri rummages through the cabinets for a salvaged tea set. He’s a master of changing the subject, but he’s not as smooth tonight as usual, is he?</p><p>Balthus shrugs. Yuri takes it as a ‘yes’ and hangs a teapot over the fire.</p><p>“You didn’t answer.”</p><p>And Yuri doesn’t answer for a while still. He silently goes about making tea. Every motion is carefully measured, cloaked in nonchalance and grace. But he left his cloak by the door, so it’s tarnished a bit by the fact that he’s still covered in a mystery man’s blood.</p><p>He packs a tiny metal cage full of tea leaves and ginger crystallized in sugar. Balthus stays quiet. Not that he doesn’t want to say anything, just that he doesn’t know what. Even if he did, with Yuri, it’s always best not to push. Not too hard, anyway.</p><p>It works. He pours them each a cup of tea and joins Balthus on the bed.</p><p>“Like you pity me.” Yuri whispers.</p><p>“I don’t-” Balthus cuts himself off. It’s dangerous territory, what he’s trying to say. “I don’t pity you, Yuri. I mean, clearly some bad shit happened there, and I’m sorry for it, but I don’t look at you any different.”</p><p>Balthus tucks a strand of Yuri’s hair behind his ear. It’s probably out of line, but it feels like the right thing to do. And Yuri doesn’t bite his hand off, so… Maybe it’s not the <i>wrong</i> thing to do.</p><p>“You’re the leader of Abyss, Yuri. You’re the strongest guy I know, and I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t think you had your shit together. I know everyone else down here feels the same.” Balthus swallows. “I don’t pity you. Don’t think you’re weak, either. No one makes it through life without gettin’ beat down a couple times. And if you want help getting back up, I’m here.”</p><p>“Thank you, Balthus.” Yuri smiles. Even blushes a little, by Balthus’s eyes. Guy’s probably just a little too warm or something. He sets his tea aside and goes to the dresser. Without warning, he slips off his bloody shirt and tosses it aside.</p><p>Balthus nearly chokes on his tea. Shoulder blades shouldn’t be as sexy as he manages to make ‘em. Balthus looks away, because that’s what a good person would do, as much as he’d desperately prefer a peek at Yuri’s toned chest.</p><p>Not that he’s not toned. He’s ripped as hell, but he gets to see that all the time in the mirror. Balthus clears his throat, chugs a bit of scalding tea - anything to reset himself for the moment.</p><p>“Do I get to know who the guy was?” He asks.</p><p>“No one important enough to be missed. He was the eldest son of House Gideon, but I hear he was disinherited. Probably discovered the baby brother had a crest - or maybe he was just that much of a jackass.” Yuri shrugs and slips into a soft nightshirt.</p><p>A long, silent moment passes. Balthus doesn’t know how to ask the question. And Yuri…</p><p>“You want to know why he called me a whore, don’t you?”</p><p>“You’re not.” Balthus whispers. Soft, but firm.</p><p>“He’s dead. Like I give a fuck about what he said.” Yuri laughs, but it’s a tad bitter.</p><p>“What happened with you two?” Balthus kicks himself. “Fuck, you don’t have to answer that. I just-”</p><p>“It’s fine, Balthus.” Yuri takes a long sip of his tea and sits beside him again. “I wouldn’t have let you in if I didn't want to tell you.”</p><p>Still, he feels like a real asshole.</p><p>“If you’re sure.”</p><p>“I am.” Yuri smiles. “You helped me dump the body. It’s the least I can do, yeah?” He sighs. “Besides, you’re… I’m a proponent of confidantes. Even if you did one day turn against me, I’m sure you’d butcher any meaningful tactical information I let slip.”</p><p>“Harsh, but fair.” Balthus chuckles.</p><p>“The Gideon bastard… We were in the same class at Garreg Mach. I was still formally a Rowe at that time, but he found out I was born a commoner. Not like it was some huge secret. One day, our professor put us on stable duty… I’m sure you can figure out the rest.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Yuri.” Balthus carefully pulls him into a hug, slowly enough that Yuri can push him away if he wants, but he doesn’t. Instead, he leans into Balthus’s chest and closes his eyes, tension draining bit by bit. “Woulda killed the shitstain myself if I knew… Save you the trouble.”</p><p>“I didn’t realize you cared so much.” Yuri chuckles. “I don’t need you to defend my honor, Balthus.”</p><p>“‘Course I care.”</p><p>“It shouldn’t have been much of a surprise. Most nobles are like that, just not so bold.” Yuri yawns. It’s been a long day, especially with all the drama. “If I’d had my sword with me, maybe I’d have been expelled much sooner. But...”</p><p>He pauses for a moment, finding the words.</p><p>“Eh, noble stuff. I thought it was more complicated than it really was. Still had to care about the optics for Rowe, yeah?” Yuri sighs. “What a load of bull. Should’ve killed him then. I would’ve saved a few noble ladies the pain of his courtship.”</p><p>He opens his eyes. Pretty, sleepy lilac orbs gaze up at him. “Sorry for dragging you into all that, friend. Not that it wasn’t your fault for following me, but still. Sorry to make you worry.”</p><p>“Hey,” Balthus rubs between his shoulder blades. “I’m your guy, Yuri. Whether you need my punching muscles or my hugging muscles, I’m here.”</p><p>“You’re sweet. Next time we go drinking, it’s my treat.” Yuri kisses him on the cheek. It’s a small thing, for a guy as casual as he is, anyway, but it makes Balthus’s heart soar. He can feel the crimson heat rising into his cheeks, and by the way Yuri smirks, it’s pretty damn obvious.</p><p>“Uh, y-yeah, sure.” Balthus stutters.</p><p>Yuri rises from the bed.</p><p>“Get some sleep, Balthus. You’ll need to be at your best if you plan on winning any bets tomorrow.” He winks. “And if you lose as poorly as you did today, I can think of a few ways to put those ‘hugging muscles’ of yours to work.”</p><p>Balthus grins. “You’re on, pal!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kinkmeme prompt:<br/><i>Yuri was raped at some point during his time at the academy, by a noble brat who got away with it all smuglike because ha ha I'm important and rich and you're just an adopted street rat. One day the rapist comes back to taunt Yuri and try to fuck him again-and Yuri kills him. No words, just a dagger straight through the neck.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Balthus sees this and goes ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY ARE YOU TRYING TO GET KICKED OUT AGAIN, and Yuri explains. I want Balthus worrying and trying to comfort him and Yuri being all "don't do that, idiot, obviously I took care of it" but Balthus just wants to protect the one guy he'd go bi for from prison.</i></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>